Bioshock: The Big Brother
by MichaelMarxxMann
Summary: AU. With the little sisters being killed, Gilbert Alexander makes a daring move and authorizes the creation of the Little Brother Program. One of the Subjects was injured and returned to normal, he now lives in Pauper's Drop unknown to him is that he has a Guardian Armoured Angel.


**I don't own Bioshock **

Prologue

Little Brother Program Audio Log 1

_The number of Little Sister gatherers is declining rapidly with splicers taking out Protectors and inconsequence the Little Sisters in large numbers. We need a new form of gatherer to salvage the Adam from the dead, one of my colleagues suggested that we use young boys for this new gatherer and dubbed it the Little Bother Program. I'm taking this under great consideration, the number of young girls for the Little Sister Program from the orphanage cannot last forever._

-Gilbert Alexander

* * *

Little Brother Program Audio Log 2

_I've decided to move forward with the Little Brother Program and 20 young boys have been selected from one of Rapture's orphanages, they are now prepped and are ready of implantation. I am going a sign some Alpha Series Protectors to this program. I will review the results of the implantation process of the Little Brothers within a days time._

-Gilbert Alexander

* * *

Little Brother Program Audio Log 3

_Little Brother Program Log 3, of the 20 young boys submitted into the program 12 died from either incompatibility or from complications during the procedure, the 8 that survived are now official Little Brothers, the Little Sisters acknowledge and recognise them as family strange enough. Four Big Daddies of the Alpha Series Program have each been assigned a little brother, Protectors Zeta, Eta, Theta and Iota have been bonded to their respective Little Brother as an experiment to follow this experiment, initial test results seem promising and the abundance of orphan boys far outnumber the orphaned girls so should the program prove successful the Gatherer Program shall flourish. _

-Gilbert Alexander

* * *

Little Brother Program Audio Log 7

_Little Brother Program Log 7, this is a disaster, the four Little Brother gatherers assigned the other Big daddy Protectors have been killed and Iota and Zeta and their Little Brothers have disappeared leaving only two Little Brother gatherers remaining and the next lot of young boys submitted to the program all died during the operation. Subject 6 and Protector Eta have returned and I am conducting a genetic test to see what made these children capable of surviving the implantation operation. Subject 17 and Protector Theta are still out gathering ADAM so I will conduct my test on him when they return._

-Gilbert Alexander

* * *

Little Brother Program Audio Log 8

_Little Brother Program Log 8, this is truly remarkable, the genetic sequence for Subject 6 states that prior to implantation there was no trace of ADAM in his body meaning his father never spliced before he was conceived and his mother never spliced before she gave birth, coupled with a rare mutation within the child if we can setup a test to locate these individuals the Little Brother Program will succeed but how will we -_Loud Crash_- -**HEEEELLPP**- What in the world Theta, what ha...oh no, get Tenenbaum in here now._

-Gilbert Alexander

* * *

Little Brother Program Audio Log 12

_Little Brother Log 12, Subject 17 has survived thanks to Tenenbaum's efforts but the ADAM Slug inside him is no longer responsive we all assume the Slug is dead, remarkably Subject 17 is still recovering but at a much slower rate compared to Subject 6, almost like he has returned to normal. What is most surprising is that Alpha Protector Subject Theta, has regained his ability to speak and has become self-aware. After examining the damage to Theta's armour and the level of trauma done to Subject 17, we all conclude that he was caught in the explosion of a Nitro Splicher's Grenade. Theta now wants to take the boy to Pauper's Drop were the boy can grow up under his watchful eye. After much deliberation with my colleagues and with Tenenbaum I have agreed to Theta's request. I wish them the best of luck. _

-Gilbert Alexander

* * *

**MichaelMarxxMann here, this is just a crazy idea that popped into my head a little while ago. Please review my work and give any pointer to how I could improve.**


End file.
